A heart tinged with darkness
by TokaKirishima
Summary: Quelques années plus tôt Ada Wong a été sauvée par Albert Wesker, depuis elle lui appartenait, elle était son objet, mais il l'aimait sincèrement et elle aussi, ce qui l'a emprisonnée dans une prison invisible, elle le haïssait et l'aimait en même temps. Malgré tout il avait tellement fait pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'abandonner. Elle l'aimait trop.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey une petite histoire basé sur Resident evil, l'histoire ne suivra pas parfaitement l'histoire original d'Ada, pour une simple raison … je n'ai pas fait tout les jeu, alors l'histoire dérivera de sa véritable histoire, mais après tout c'est bien l'avantage des Fanfiction ^.^. par conte je crois être là seule française a publiée du Ada x Wesker… je sais pas si c'est bon signe :')_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le début de son supplice**_

 _Prequel_

 _Ada regarda Léon essayant tant bien que mal de la tenir alors qu'elle chutait lentement. Elle lui souria. Ils allaient tomber tout les deux a se rythme, et puis la mort ne lui faisant pas si peur que ça finalement, elle sentait tout autours d'elle s'effondrer, elle sentait la douleur a son épaule causé par la balle d'Annette, mais elle ne lâchait pas son regard de celui de Léon. L'homme désespéré, refusait de la lâcher._

-Prend soin de toi Léon. _Et avec ces paroles elle se laissa délibérément tombé._

 _Elle heurta violemment l'une des parcelles plus bas. Elle cria, la douleur était atroce, elle savait qu'elle venait de se brisé plusieurs os. Sa respiration était hâtive, quelques chose c'était planté dans sa poitrine, elle leva les yeux et vit que c'était un morceau de métal, elle gémit en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi se soit la parcelle s'effondra elle aussi, elle savait que la chute allait être mortelle, elle perdait énormément de sang vue que le morceau de métal c'était délogé, elle ferma les yeux sentait l'air dans ses cheveux. La mort était proche, mais elle n'avais pas peur, au contraire. Mais soudain elle sentit le choc d'atterrir contre quelque chose, c'était pas douloureux, au contraire c'était chaud. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle était trop faible. Elle sentait qu'elle était en mouvement mais ne comprenais pas comment._

-Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, Ada… _Elle entendit une voix masculine lui murmurer puis plus rien._

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard._

 _Elle sentit sa conscience se réveiller, son corp était lourd, mais surtout horriblement douloureux, elle gémit, mais sentie une main sur son front, elle essaya de se redresser mais quelqu'un la maintenait en place._

-Ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas complètement réveillée, tu pourras te faire mal. _Elle reconnue cette voix, de toute les personnes au monde, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait là à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eu la confirmation a la vue de ses lunettes de soleil noir et de ces cheveux blond, Albert Wesker...Il la lâcha et s'éloigna, un air neutre sur son visage. Où était elle ? Que faisait il la ?_

-Wesker… _Sa voix était rauque l'homme lui tendit un verre d'eau, elle voulut se redresser mais il m'en empêcha et redressa son lit médicalisé pour qu'elle soit en position semi-assise._

-Je te déconseille de bouger, pendant te chute une de tes vertèbre a été fracturée, c'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas devenue paralysé. _Elle le regarda simplement, il lui tendit le verre d'eau et l'aida à boire._

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? _Demanda elle froidement, l'homme lui sourit de manière amusé._

-Tu aurais préféré mourir ? _Demanda il simplement. Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings._

-Je le voulais… je voulais mourir, qui était tu pour décider de ma vie ! _Lui cracha elle, elle connaissait Albert depuis des années, ils avaient souvent travailler ensembles même si ils ne travaillaient pas pour la même société. Elle savait tout de l'homme, pour son inhumanité, ses ambitions, sa puissance. L'homme fut légèrement consterné même si il ne le montrai pas. Elle voulait mourir ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle avait la vie devant elle, c'était une femme d'une beauté incomparable, et d'une dangerosité sans limite, elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait._

-Tu ressemble a un oisillons égaré de son nid, je pensais mieux de toi Ada Wong, un assassin hors pair. _Elle ne dit rien alors que sa haine pour l'homme grandissait. Il s'approcha et attrapa son menton. J_ e veux que tu travail pour moi, et moi seul. Je veux avoir ton atout dans ma manche. Je t'ai sauvée car j'avais besoin de toi, et toi tu a besoin de quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, comme tu l'a si bien dit, je sais très bien me débrouiller seule. _Elle essaya de se redresser seulement pour ressentir une atroce douleur dans son dos et sa poitrine_

-Que tu es têtue… je viens de te dire de ne pas bouger, tu ne te rend pas compte de ton état je crois, une fracture de la colonne, une balle dans ton omoplates, sans compter la blessure a ta jambe, et puis aussi ne pas oublier le morceau de métal qui t'a brisé trois côtes et perforer quelques organes, alors tu a une chance inestimable d'être en vie, tes blessures aurait dû être mortelles. _Elle ne dit rien, peut être avait il raison, peut être pouvait elle tout recommencer à zéro ici._

-Je t'ai sauvée, soignée et logée, peux tu mettre au moin un peu redevable. _Il la regarda dans les yeux._

-Ma vie t'appartient a partir de maintenant n'est-ce-pas ?... Très bien je travaillerai pour toi. _Elle leva les yeux vers lui, au moin elle avait un but a suivre. Il sourit._

-Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant repose toi. Il quitta la pièce la laissant seule dans ses pensées. _Elle connaissait Albert, et lorsqu'il voulais quelque chose il ferait tout pour l'avoir, et il voulait Ada… elle souria légèrement. Au moin quelqu'un voulait d'elle, même si il ne la voyais que comme un objet. Elle soupira son rétablissement allait être long… très long. Mais au moin elle était en vie et cela grâce à cet homme. Oui, a partir de maintenant elle lui appartenait elle le savait, il ne lui laissait pas le choix de le suivre ou non, c'était ça ou la mort. Mais travailler sous ces ordres n'avais pas l'air si désagréable. Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre l'oreiller alors que le sommeil la réclamait. Elle ne se doutait pas que quelques années plus tard elle serait bien heureuse d'être en vie grâce à lui._

 _~a suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Sept ans.**_

 _Sept ans plus tard._

 _Ada marchait dans les couloirs emplis de monde, ses talons claquants avec élégance sur le sol froid, elle avait plusieurs dossiers dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de la salle satellite et toqua avant d'entrer._

-Tien, bonjour beautée. _Elle tourna la tête vers Krauser._

-Bonjour aussi. _Fit elle froidement, elle et Krauser n'était pas en bon terme loin de là, elle était l'agent spécial de Wesker lui même, et beaucoup enviait sa position._

-Bonjour Ada. _Lui fit Nicholaï. Elle le regarda et lui fit un rapide sourire._

-Bonjour Nicholaï, quelqu'un sait où est Wesker ? Il devrait être là a cette heure. _Demanda elle en posant les papiers sur la table centrale, elle s'asseya et attrapa sa tasse pour se faire un café._

-Je n'ai pas trop compris il avait des chose a régler au laboratoire onze C, tu sais qu'il n'est pas très bavard. _Répondit Krauser._

-Je vois. _Elle s'asseya à sa place et bue son café en même temps qu'elle lisais les dernier rapport. Il parlait de l'évolution actuelle du T-virus et du G-virus que possédait Wesker sans parler des plagas qu'elle avait récupéré en Espagne. Il était actuellement chercheur mais aussi l'un des plus haut gradé de Tricell. Il avait d'abord travaillé avec Umbrella tout en étant capitaine des STARS avant de travailler pour d'autre entreprise jusqu'à arrivé a Tricell, où il se retrouvait a étudié des virus, des mutations et des BOW pour les vendre sur le marché noir suite à la croissance exponentielle des opérations anti bioterroriste. Le but ultime d'Albert était le Virus Uroboros. Elle soupira en se posant en arrière dans sa chaise. Elle regarda Krauser qui avait les pieds sur son bureau tout en regardant un filme sur son écran._

-Tu n'a rien d'autre à faire que de te prélasser ? _Jack la regarda simplement._

-Sache beauté que j'ai fini tout ce que Wesker m'a demandé. _Elle ne dit rien, même si théoriquement elle était sa supérieur elle préférait laisser ça à Albert. Elle commença à faire son rapport sur sa dernière mission qui consistait à infiltrer un laboratoire et à en tirer certaines informations. Une heure plus tard la porte fut ouverte, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers Wesker restant plongé dans son rapport._

-Bonjour. _Fit elle simplement. Weker lui répondit de même et alla s'asseoir au bout de la table centrale, il s'installa sur son bureau et commença a tapé sur son ordinateur._

-Ada a tu fini ton rapport ? _Elle le regarda._

-Je suis en train de le finir, dans une demi heure il sera prêt.

-Bien. _Répondit simplement l'homme._

-Nicholai et Jack j'ai une mission pour vous. _Le blond posa une enveloppe devant eux._ Tous les détails seront là dedans. _Ils se levèrent en attrapant l'enveloppe._

-Très bien. _Ils quittèrent la pièce laissant Ada et Wesker seuls._

-Qu'est tu es parti faire aussitôt au laboratoire ? _Demanda elle toujours plongée dans son ordinateur. Elle était une des rare, si ce n'était pas la seule, à pouvoir tutoyer Wesker_

-Le a trouvé quelque chose sur l'embryon du G-Virus je suis simplement allez voir comme ça avançait. _Ada ne répondit pas et continua son rapport. Albert se leva et posa sa main ses épaules._

-Pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant de savoir où je suis chère cœur ? _Il passa ses mains sur son cou, son souffle s'accélérant légèrement._

-Juste curieuse. _Répondit elle en fermant les yeux. Albert enleva ses mains et partit vers la porte._

-Je veux que ce rapport soit fini quand je reviens. _Quand il parti elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupire audible. Elle le haïssait et en même temps l'aimait depuis toutes ses années, elle était sous son emprise. Quand elle eu fini le rapport elle le posa sur le bureau de Wesker et quitta la pièce, il était déjà midi, elle pouvait décidé de manger au réfectoire ou dans ses appartements, aujourd'hui elle n'avais pas envie de cuisiner alors elle se dirigea au réfectoire, la nourriture était de très bonne qualité même si c'était une cuisine collective, elle supposait que Tricell avait largement les moyens pour permettre une bonne restauration au ''objets'' qui lui rapportait cet argent. Elle pouvait remerciée Excella Gionne pour ça, la dirigeante de Tricell depuis qu'elle était la directrice régionale de la division africaine de TRICELL Inc. Elle était monté en grade et était devenue la dirigeante général. Elle alla s'asseoir seule, elle était une personne qui aimait la solitude, elle commença à manger son repas en même temps qu'elle regardait la neige tomber dehors, c'était déjà l'hiver, le temps était passé si vite. Une fois qu'elle eu fini elle se leva et débarrasse son plateau. Elle retourna à la salle satellite, voyant qu'Albert y était._

-Ou étais tu ? _Elle leva un sourcil._

-Manger, il est midi vois tu et tout le monde n'est pas un surhomme qui peut se passer de manger et de dormir. _Elle alla a sa place alors que Wesker avait un petit rire, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et n'avais jamais eu peur de lui, c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle._

-Ton rapport était parfait, comme d'habitude. J'aimerai maintenant que tu aille enquêtée, Jill Valentine aurait été aperçu a Londre, je veux que tu y aille et que tu la retrouve et me l'amène

 _Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge._

-Pour quoi faire ? Une fois que tu l'aura trouvé que fera tu d'elle? Elle ne te sera d'aucunes utilité.

-Utilité non, mais elle pourrait me mettre des battons dans les roues, et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas trouvé alors autant en profiter.

-Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'attendre le bon moment ? Plutôt que d'attaquer hâtivement ? _Soudain Albert était devant elle, la tenant pas la gorge. Elle respire calmement pour conserver son sang froid._

-Conteste tu mes ordres ? _Elle hocha négativement la tête, il la lâcha alors elle tomba sur sa chaise reprenant son souffle._ Ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas la tuer. Maintenant prépare toi, un hélicoptère sera prêt dans une heure pour t'amener à Londre. _Elle se leva sans un mot et s'approcha de la porte. E_ ncore une chose. _Elle regarda la porte attendant la suite._ Ne m'oblige pas a employé la force sur toi, tu sais que je le déteste. _Elle hocha la tête et parti. Elle sorti et lâcha un soupire frustré, elle ne voulait pas tuer Chris, ni Claire, ni Jill ni aucun d'eux, elle tenait trop à eux. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Léon, il y a sept ans, sa carapace froide avait fondu et elle avait découvert des sentiments qu'elle croyait disparus. Elle avait eu un faible pour lui… pourtant en temps qu'assassin elle ne pouvait pas éprouvé de sentiments, les sentiments était une faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal a l'agent spécial, elle ne voulais pas faire de mal a ces amis… elle se détestait pour être si sentimental._

 _Dans son bureau Albert soupira en enlevant ses lunettes._

-Quand cesseras tu d'être si têtue Ada, je déteste employer la brutalité avec toi. Sept ans que tu es ici, et tu ne sais toujours pas fermé ta bouche… _Il appréciait profondément Ada, il avait un immense respect pour elle, qu'elle avait mérité pendant ces années a son service. Mais elle était trop têtue pour son propre bien, alors Wesker préfère être violent pour la garder dans le droit chemin que de la voir partir dans le mauvais chemin et devoir la tuer, et elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien._

 _Elle arriva quelques heure plus tard a Londre. Elle descendit de l'hélicoptère et regarda le dossier que Wesker lui avait envoyé sur son PDA. Elle devait d'abord trouvé Jill Valentine, d'après ces sources elle logeais dans un hôtel non loin d'ici. Elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel en question, elle portait un bonnet et une échappée qui masquait assez son visage pour qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître, alors qu'elle marchait dans hôtel elle croisa une femme brune. C'était presque trop facile, Jill était la devant elle. Elle passa derrière Jill et la suivit quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'elle était seule. Elle allait rentrée dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta net quand elle sentit Ada mettre le canon d'une arme dans son dos. Elle avait été tellement confiante qu'elle n'avait pas été sur ses gardes._

-Jill Valentine, je te conseil de me suivre sans un geste brusque. _Jill tourna son regard vers elle. Elle leva ses mains._

-Ada Wong ?! pourquoi fait tu ça ?! _Demanda elle véritablement choquée, Ada avait été une personne de confiance a l'époque, sans savoir qu'Ada c'était juste servie d'elle. Même si au final au détriment de ces intentions Ada s'était attaché à la jeune femme._

-Je suis désolé Jill, s'il te plaît suis moi calmement je ne veux pas te faire de mal. _Jill pouvais entendre qu'elle était sincère, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire facilement, elle donna un coup de pied dans le genoux d'Ada la faisant trébucher, elle en profita pour sortir sa propre armes, mais l'espion la désarma presque aussi vite, elle balaya ses jambes sous celle de Jill et attrapa son bras avant de la tenir fermement contre le sol._

-Merde Jill je t'ai dit de rester tranquille ! _Fit Ada avec frustration._

-Ada, pour qui travaille tu ?! _Demanda Jill._

-Que tu le sache ne changera rien. S'il te plaît Jill, pardonne moi, je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _Jill la regarda du coin de l'œil et fut choqué de voir qu'elle avait l'air sincère, Jill allait essayer de se débattre avant de sentir une vive douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, et elle perdit connaissance. Ada l'avait frappé avec la crosse de son arme. Elle sentit le téléphone de Jill vibrer, elle le sortit et vit que c'était un message de Chris Redfield qui disait qu'un briefing allait avoir lieu dans deux heure à l'hôtel. Alors elle était en mission ici avec la BSAA… ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais elle cacherait cette info a Wesker._

 _Elle se redressa et attrapa son PDA._

-Wesker, j'ai attrapé Jill Valentine, elle est seule a Londre, il n'y a qu'elle. Je ne sais pas où son Christ et les autres.

-Très bon boulot, maintenant amène la moi. Les autres ne m'importe pas pour l'instant, j'ai des projet pour Valentine.

 _Ada raccrocha et se mit à genoux, elle caressa une mèche brune avant de soupirer._

-Excuse moi. _La mission avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'elle le pensais, c'était normal Jill était très puissante, mais elle n'avais pas été sur ces gardes._

 _Quelque heure plus tard elle était de retours au bureau de Wesker. L'homme leva les yeux._

-Tu as fait beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais.

-Ça a été facile, elle était seule. Je l'ai rapidement trouvé et maîtrisé. _Wesker souria._

-Comme je pouvais m'y attendre toujours aussi futé. Alors elle était seule il n'y avait personne d'autre avec elle ? Elle ne te rien dit ? _Il enleva ses lunettes et la regarda directement avec ces yeux dorée. Elle resta parfaitement calme._

-Non elle était seule, mais je pense que Chris et les autres vont rapidement remarqué sa disparition, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

-Je m'en doute. Très bon boulot Ada, il est tard tu peux aller a tes quartier. _Alors que Wesker passa à côté d'elle elle l'arrêta._

-Que va tu faire d'elle ?

-Tu t'inquiète pour elle ou quoi ? _Demanda il en se tournant vers elle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en soutenant son regard._

-Non, je suis juste intriguer pourquoi tu l'a voulais.

-Tu es toujours aussi curieuse Ada, bon, tu mérite bien que je te réponde. Je vais m'amuser un peu, et le implanter le nouveau p30 pour qu'elle devienne mon arme à mes ordres.

-Rassure moi tu ne compte pas me remplacer ? _Fit elle avec un sourire sournois. Wesker ria légèrement._

-Bien sur que non mon cœur. Maintenant va te reposer il est tard. _Elle se tourna et regarda sa montre, il était déjà trois heure du matin. Elle soupira Wesker était déjà parti. Elle en fit de même en allant de couchée. Mais une fois dans son lit elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jill. C'était sa faute si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Uniquement sa faute. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas amené, Wesker aurait été très fâché après elle. Et malgré tout elle tenait quand même un peu a sa vie. Elle soupira après un certain temps elle tomba enfin dans un sommeil calme._

 _Wesker était devant Jill Valentine couchée dans un lit dans une tunique médicale blanche, il portait lui même sa longue blouse blanche, il ouvrit la chemise, laissant apparaître sa poitrine._

-Tout est bon . le second homme lui tendit un dispositif en forme d'araignée que Weker implanta dans la poitrine de Jill, une fois le dispositif implanté il se redressa.

-Surveillez la jusqu'à son réveil et contacte moi a ce moment.

-Très bien Dr. Wesker

~A suivre~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Une journée banal a Tricell**_

 _Le lendemain lorsque Ada alla dans la salle sattellite une femme était debout à côté de lui, son regard vide. Ada inspira un souffle brusque, la, a côté de Wesker était Jill, ressemblant à une poupée vide._

-Bonjour Ada, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter notre nouvelle amie. Jill va nous faire un café s'il te plaît.

-Très bien Wesker. _Et la femme se retira machinalement vers une autre pièce._

-Incroyable n'est ce pas, qu'en pense tu ? _Ada ne dit rien, retenant le dégoût que cela lui donnait._

-C'est… surprenant. _Wesker leva les yeux._

-Voyons Ada, ne sois pas jalouse.

-Oh, mais je ne le suis pas. _Elle regarda Jill revenir. Elle était complètement déshumanisé. Elle semblait plus à un robot qu'à autre chose._

-Mon dieux… Jill je suis tellement désolé. _Pensa elle._ Mais je ferai en sorte que tu sois libre, c'est plus simple de te faire partir que de ne pas t'amener. _Pensa elle. Elle se leva._

-J'ai une mission aujourd'hui, qui m'a été confié par Execela.

-En quoi consiste elle ?

-Tu es inquiet ou quoi ? _Elle souria de manière sournoise._

-Non, juste curieux de savoir où _mon_ agent va aller. _Elle attrapa sa veste._

-Excela veux les donne collecté par un scientifique qui travail pour elle, mais il est devenue trop gourmand, je dois aller chez lui, l'éliminer et récupéré le fruit de ces recherches. Rien de bien compliqué. Je devrais être rentrée dans la journée. _Il hocha la tête. Elle récupéra son arme et quitta la pièce, elle était soulagée au moin cette mission pouvais lui permettre de se tenir éloigné de Jill. Elle alla au garage et après avoir relue les informations de l'homme monta sur sa moto personnelle, il avait une fille de huit ans, sans mère et sans autres familles. Elle allait rendre cette enfant orpheline, mais elle n'avais pas le choix. C'était son travail, elle mis son casque et démarra sa voiture. Elle arriva à la maison isolée et toqua. Un homme lui ouvrit._

? _L'homme lui souria._

-Oui, que voulez vous ? Ah je crois vous avoir déjà vue. _Il se coupa quand elle sortit une armes qu'elle pointa discrètement contre lui._

-Fais moi entrée et dit a ta fille d'aller dans sa chambre. _Il se tut et la laissa entrer._

-Lucie, ma puce peux tu aller dans ta chambre, ne sort pas tant que je t'appelle pas. _La fillette le regarda._

-D'accord, mais ne soit pas trop long, tu dois m'emmener au foot après.

-Ne t'en fait pas ma puce, j'ai juste des choses assez importante a réglé. _La fillette monté dans sa chambre. Ada posa l'arme contre son dos, lui rappelant de ne rien tenté._

-Ou est le fruit de tes recherches sur le G-Virus. _L'homme ne dit rien._

-Voilà d'où je te connais, tu travail pour Excela. Tu es venue pour me tuer je suppose.

-Tu ne veux qu'aucun mal soit fait a ta fille n'est ce pas ? Je te conseille de me donner ce que je veux. _L'homme plissa les yeux de dégoût._

-Des toute façon j'étais un homme mort a partir du moment où j'ai signé pour Tricell. _Il s'approcha d'un bureau et en sortit une clef USB Mais soudain il se tourna et lui donna un coup dans le visage qu'elle esquiva avec facilité. Il attrapa un pied de biche qui était à côté de la cheminée et essaya de la frapper dans l'estomac, elle attrapa l'arme et lui donna un coup de pied rotatif dans la visage, il trébucha mais se rattrape et frappa le pied de biche dans sa jambe, elle trébucha et il la tira par le bras, une horrible douleur à la cheville accompagna son geste, Elle retenue un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle tomba à genoux, elle sortit son armes et lui tira une balle en pleine tête. L'homme s'effondra. Elle recula en titubant._

-Putain, il m'a pas loupé… _Gémit elle. Soudain elle entendit un crie. La fillette était à l'entrée de la porte. Ada claqua sa langue, elle devrait normalement la tué pour avoir assisté au meurtre, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle attrapa la fillette par le bras, cette dernière hurla de peur._

-PAPA ! _Ada la fit taire en lui donnant un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Elle l'a posa délicatement au sol, elle attrapa la clef USB et remonta sur sa moto avant de retourner au siège de Tricell._

 _Elle se gara et descendit de la moto. Sa cheville lui faisait horriblement mal, elle avait fait un mauvais mouvement. Elle boita jusqu'à sa chambre, elle enleva ses talons et mis des ballerines plate plus confortable. Elle essaya de marché le plus correctement possible et posa la clef USB sur le bureau d'Excela, elle regarda l'heure, le tout avait été fait en deux heure. Elle retourna vers la salle satellite._

-Tu a été longue. _Lui fit elle. Elle haussa les épaules._

-Il n'a pas été aussi coopérative que je l'espérait. _Elle s'asseya mais Wesker la regarda. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle._

-Tu es blessée. _Elle leva un sourcil._

-Non, je vais bien. _Il se mit devant elle._

-Je sent l'odeur du sang, tu a enlevé tes talons, tu ne porte jamais de chaussures plates sauf quand tu es blessée. _Elle gémit._

-C'est si évident ? _Il se contenta de la regarder._ C'est rien.

-Montre moi. _Ordonna il simplement._

-Depuis quand tu es médecin. _Il souria._

-Je suis docteur en sciences biomédicales et biomoléculaire , assez pour maîtrisée la médecine et tu le sais, alors montre moi simplement ça.

-Mais. _Il la coupa en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle._ D'accord… _Elle enleva sa chaussure avec douceur la douleur était toujours aussi intense, Wesker attrapa avec délicatesse sa jambe et observa sa cheville gonflé._

-Entorse. _Déduit il._ Tu devrais économisé tes efforts pour les prochain jours. Tu marche dessus mais sans te forcer. _Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il attrapa sa trousse de premiers soins et banda la blessure. Elle ne dit rien, le contacte était apaisant. Elle aimait quand il s'occupait d'elle. Même si elle ne lui avouera jamais. Elle soupira quand il reposa son pied vers le sol, elle remis sa chaussure._

-Tu n'aura que du travail de bureau pour les prochains jours. _Elle gémit intérieurement._

-C'est tellement ennuyeux de rester enfermées dans un bureau, les chercheurs sont dans leurs labos, les secrétaires dans leurs bureaux, les cadre dans leurs bureau, et ceux qui font le sale boulot comme moi sont sur le terrain. _Elle travaillait ici, mais pas comme les autre pour faire avancer la recherche, elle, elle faisait le sale boulot, tué les ennemis, récupérer des informations ou des échantillons. Elle était une espionne et une assasin pas une femme de bureau. Seule Wesker arrivait à être un homme de bureau et un homme de terrain. Il posa sa main sur son épaule._

-Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Et puis au moin tu ne forcera pas ta cheville. _Il s'approcha de son oreille._ Et tu passera la semaines seule en tête à tête avec moi dans mon bureau. _Son souffle lui donna des frissons, ils savait l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui, il a toujours su et jouait avec elle. Car cette amour semblait être pour elle à sens unique, il ne ressentait rien pour elle, et ne ressentait jamais rien pour elle. Elle l'aimait et le détestait en même temps. Elle l'aimait mais ces idéos était trop dangereux pour le laisser faire librement. Pourquoi était elle tombé amoureux de cette homme. Quand elle leva les yeux Albert était de retour à son bureau, plonger dans son ordi. Elle attrapa son propre ordi et commença à rédiger le rapport sur sa dernière mission. Mais quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Elle avait complètement oublié Jill. Elle ne l'a regarda même pas, restant sur son ordi._

-En tête à tête, bien sûr…

 _Après quelques heures, elle se leva pour aller se faire un café, oubliant sa cheville, elle posa à peine son pied par terre que sa jambe s'effondra sous le coup de la douleur, mais elle ne toucha pas le sol, Albert l'avait rattraper presque aussi vite._

-je t'ai dit de ne pas te forcer. _Elle ne dit rien alors qu'il l'aida s'assoir._ Que voulais tu faire.

-Rien d'important juste me faire un café. _L'homme regarda Jill et elle comprit, elle quitta la pièce pour aller préparer du café._

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu l'a regarder. _Fit il en faisait allusion à Jill._ Je peux lire dans ton regard, c'est du regret. Depuis quand ma chère petite Ada éprouve du regret ? L'Ada Wong que je connais est capable de tuer n'importe qui de sang froid. Me cache tu quelque chose chère cœur ?

-Rien, tu le sais. Tu sais tout de moi. _Il la regarda simplement avant de retourner à son bureau. Jill reveni avec une tasse de café, elle l'a posa à côté d'Ada, cette dernière la regarda et lui souria._

-Merci Jill. _La blonde ne réagis pas avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Ada fixait un petit moment Jill, elle travaillait au bureau, mais sur quoi ?_

 _Le soir venue Ada était de retour à ses appartements, elle habitait dans le siège de Tricell, grâce à Albert elle avait un des meilleurs appartement sur place, elle avait un salon, une chambre, une kitchenette, et une salle d'eau, alors que les autres employés qui logeait sur place avait juste une chambre des douches communes et une restauration collective. En tant qu'agent spécial elle avait bien des avantages, une bonne paye, de bon contact, des horaires assez libres, et elle ne dépendait que d'une personne, Albert, même si elle pouvait aussi répondre au demande d'Excela._

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

 _Ada c'était rentablie, elle avait repris le terrain depuis quelques jours, mais elle n'était toujours pas habitué à la présence de Jill dans ces locaux. C'était la fin de sa journée de travail. Elle se fit à manger et se changea en pyjama. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de manger elle débarrassa la table et alla se coucher. Elle fut réveiller alors que quelqu'un toqua a sa porte. Elle gémit dans son oreiller et décida de l'ignorer. Mais la personne toqua à nouveau, elle jura alors que la lumière de sa chambre fut allumé, elle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux._

-Wesker ? _Murmura elle en s'habituant à la lumière. L'homme était sur le pas de sa chambre, appuyer contre la porte, la regardant._

-Ce n'est pas la tenue la plus décente que je t'ai vue porter. _Elle redressa sa bretelles et se leva._

-C'est un peu normal a deux heure du matin les gens normaux dorment. Ont est pas tous infecté par un virus qui augmente nos capacités. _Elle soupira._

 _-_ Habille toi rapidement je t'attends dans ton salon. _Elle alla attraper des vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se fit présentable, un débardeur noir avec une veste de cuire par dessus et un legging._

-Que veux tu ? _Elle le rejoignit dans le salon et le regarda dans les yeux._ Ça doit être urgent vue l'heure. _Il lui tendit une valise et commença a partir. Elle l'ouvrit a l'intérieur était son armes de poing, sa mitrailleuse et son couteau de combat._

-J'ai pris le temps de récupérer tes armes à l'armurerie, nous devons nous dépêcher, l'un de nos véhicules qui transportait des sujets de test a été accidenté, appartement par la BSAA et les sujets se sont échapper. _Ada le regarda choqué, ça n'était arrivé que quelques rares fois depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, mais c'était l'une des pires choses qui puisse se passer._ Tu a déjà vue des B.O.W a Racoon city, tu es la seule que je puisse prendre avec moi. Nous devrons régler ça à quatre, Krauser et Nicholaï son déjà partir en duo. Toi tu sera avec moi. Le but et simple. _Elle le suivit alors qu'il allait vers le l'aérodrome._ Retrouvez et détruire les sujets de test, nous ne pouvons prendre aucuns risques.

-Mais pourquoi la BSAA aurait attaqué un camion transportant des sujets de test ? C'est du suicide. _Fit elle en équipant ces armes sur elle alors qu'elle le suivait rapidement._

-Je ne sais pas, apparemment l'opération a été mené par les STARS. Mais ils on été dépassé par les évènements. A la tête de l'opération serait Chris Redfield. _Elle gémit intérieurement, c'était du suicide ce qu'il venait de faire._

-Et ou a eu lieu l'accident ?

-En Allemagne, près d'un village perdu heureusement, la seule chose qui se trouve au alentour est un hôtel et quelques habitation. On arrivera rapidement. _Elle monta dans l'hélicoptère. La mission allait être compliqué._

-Combien y a il de sujets échapper.

-Trente-cinq. _Elle gémit intérieurement, ça allait être très compliqué, ils allaient être quatres contre trente-cinq sujets de test pouvant muté, à la force surhumaine et face sûrement au membres des STARS, dont Chris._

 _~A suivre~_


End file.
